


V.I.P.

by avintagekiss24



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, savage x fenty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: Steve returns to home to find that Okoye has received a special package.





	V.I.P.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Cap! Here's some smut to help celebrate our Captains' birthday! My first fill for my MCURarepairs bingo card.  
> Square B4- Lingerie

Steve brings his motorcycle to a stop in the gravel driveway. The Wakandan sun sets behind him as he throws his leg over the vintage bike, a present from his lover. He drags his body to the front door, his feet heavy, his shoulders slightly slumped as a yawn consumes him. He pushes through the threshold, the cool air from the AC hitting him square in the face as he moves into the living room from the foyer. 

Her humble abode is spacious and open, the pinks and oranges and yellows from the sky and sun spilling onto the faux marble floors from the large bay windows. It’s quiet, the only sounds being a soft rush of water wafting toward the super soldier from deep in the house. He moves into the kitchen, brushing his fingers over the fat Himalayan cat that’s perched on the counter top, before reaching for the refrigerator. 

He pulls out one of her fancy, bubbly waters, cracking the seal before bringing it to his lips. He gulps it down greedily, his head tilted all the way back, his eyes closed as the cool liquid slips down into his belly. He releases the bottle from his lips with a loud  _ ahhhh  _ as he’s satisfied, and begins rummaging through random articles of food, popping an olive or two, and then a handful of blueberries into his mouth. 

The hum of the shower shuts off and he turns his head in the direction of the bedroom, his instincts sensing a shift in the air from her movement, “Babe?” Steve calls.

“Two minutes.” She calls back, her thick accent hitting his ears. 

Steve chuckles, popping more olives into his mouth as he pulls out a package of freshly sliced sandwich meat. He glances back at the gray and black cat, who stares back at him, “Two minutes my ass.” 

Steve grabs another water, the small bowl of green olives, and the pack of meat, before kicking the refrigerator door closed. He plops his bounty on the kitchen counter and begins to chow down, his hunger overtaking the exhaustion that fills his body. 

Okoye sneaks down the hallway, her bare feet padding silently against the tile floor as she moves with stealth and grace. She stops once she’s at the entrance of the kitchen. A soft smile covers her features as she watches him demolish the pack of pastrami, his favorite, before popping olive after olive into his mouth. He’s still covered in his stealth suit, her personal favorite of all his uniforms, as his long body leans over her countertop. His hair is dirty and long, flipping out at the ends but his face is clean shaven. She can tell, even by his side profile, that he’s tired- physically and emotionally. Hopefully, her surprise will help with at least one of the two. 

She backs away quietly before he can pick up on her presence, and skips back down the hall before she calls out to him, “Steve?”

He perks up slightly, turning his head toward her voice, “Yes?”

“Can you bring me a water please?” Okoye coos, her silky voice instantly rousing him from his slouched position.

“Yes ma’am.”

Okoye falls onto the bed on all fours, crawling up to the headboard before turning back toward the door and sitting up on her knees. She crosses her ankles underneath her, and rests her hands on her thighs as his heavy footsteps grower nearer. She cocks her head to the side as a smile tugs at her lips when he stops dead in his tracks at the door, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. 

Steve’s blue irises scan over the heavenly sight before him as she sits perfectly still. She painted up like a china doll. Her smooth skin glitters from her body lotion as the natural sunlight spills over her. Her lips are painted red, her eyelids a soft cat eye. Her thin, toned body is covered in a mesh, high legged teddy- two black velvet hearts covering her nipples. He drops his eyes to the pink box that sits open on the corner of the bed. The gold letters of Savage X Fenty splash against the purple background of the inside of the box.

“I got my VIP box today.” Okoye says sweetly, readjusting her position.

She sits back on her ample behind, resting her back against the headboard as she bends her left leg. She lets her right leg fall open, exposing her sex to the tall man before her. A smirk pulls at Steve’s lips as he blinks slowly, wanting to catalogue this sight into his brain for a rainy day.

“Best fifty bucks you’ve ever spent.”

Okoye’s smile grows as she sways her leg slowly, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, exposing and then shielding her slick lips to him. Steve rests his hands on his toolbelt as he moves further in the room, stopping at the edge of the mattress when he knees hit it. He takes a deep breath, his eyes shutting softly as he breathes in her scent. Roses, from her body wash, a splash of Chanel perfume, and that sweet, sweet smell of her sex. 

Steve licks his lips. He loves her smell. It sends a shiver down his spine, knowing that just the  _ thought  _ of him makes that sweet pussy wet. He undoes his belt, keeping his eyes on hers as he tosses it to the floor with a thud. She takes a deep breath and pushes her chest forward, her nipples starting to strain against the thin material as she watches him undress. 

She cocks her head to the side, flashing him a brilliant, wide smile as she lets both legs fall wide open, just to tease him further. Steve steps out of his uniform, letting Captain America fully wash away. His dick twitches against his black boxer briefs as he eyes her long, toned body propped against the pillows and headboard. Okoye closes her legs, denying him the marvelous view, and bites her lip to try and hide the smile that crosses her lips as he growls. 

Steve places his hands on the mattress and crawls toward his love, his eyes dark as he stalks her. She gasps lightly as he pushes her legs back open and smooths his rough hands on her thighs. He drops his fingers to her covered sex, tracing the slit of her cunt with his index finger. He flicks his eyes up to hers when she jumps at his touch. A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth as he blinks slowly, dropping his eyes back down to her beautiful pussy. 

He lowers his nose to her as he holds open her legs, taking a deep, deep breath, filling his nostrils with her scent. He groans as his eyes shut when her fingers slide into his hair. His tongue pushes through his lips to lick at her slit, still covered by the thin mesh of her body suit. She jumps again. Her mouth drops open quickly before she snaps it shut, hissing at the contact of his warm tongue to her most sensitive area. 

She pushes her hips into his face to encourage him more as she grips his hair in her hand. He chuckles against her, and then drags his tongue slowly along the length of her sex, making eye contact with her again as he does so. He smiles again as she pushes her hips forward when his tongue leaves her, “So greedy, baby.” He coos. 

Steve hooks his finger underneath the material and pushes it to the side to reveal her silky, wet folds. Her sex is swollen with arousal, her lips sticky and glistening as her natural lubricant coats the soft skin of her. He leans in, taking another deep breath of her, a chill running down his spine. 

“So fucking pretty, Okoye.” He murmurs as he presses his fingers to her heat. 

He rubs her clit with his index and middle finger, up and down, and side to side as she drops her head back to rest on the headboard. He kisses her sex, coating his lips with her wetness before he pulls back and sucks in a quick breath. He kisses her pussy again, and then again with a smack as his large hands grip her thighs. He never takes his eyes off of her sex as he leans back again to lick his lips, tasting her salty, sweet nectar. 

“Do I taste good, baby?” Okoye asks, her fingers scratching at his scalp as she caresses his head.

“You already know you do.” He grunts in return, slipping his fingers inside of her. 

He pumps them a few times, before curving them up to stroke her G spot. He kisses the inside of her thigh softly before biting down on the thick flesh with his teeth. She bucks her hips and yanks on his hair at the sharp pain that rips through her. She mewls as his tongue sweeps over the spot where his teeth once where, his free fingers inching up to her waist to keep a hold of her. 

He drops his face back to her swollen cunt, separating her lips with his tongue. He swishes it around, his head swaying back and forth as he continues to push his fingers inside of her. He pulls back, his lips and chin smothered with her lubricant, then pushes his thumb along her hot, swollen clit. He sends his eyes to her as she whines, arching her back and rolling her shoulders as she lifts her hips to meet his fingers. 

He laps at her, curling his fingers to entertain her G-spot once more. He squeezes her thigh, at first softly, and then slowly squeezes harder and harder until she’s writhing in pleasure and pain. Her hips jut into his fingers and face as shivers spread through her body. Her orgasm courses through her veins without warning. Steve pushes his face into her sex even more, his fingers pumping into her forcefully as he sucks on her clit, wanting to pull out every last drip of her sweet release. 

Okoye pulls on his hair as her muscles pulsate around his fingers. He sits up on his knees, adding a third finger into her as his tongue flicks and swirls around her clit. When she falls back against the headboard, Steve lightens up on his assault. His fingers slow down as his tongue moves back into his mouth. He kisses the inside of her knee, his fingers still pumping slowly as her orgasm begins to recede back into the depths of her body. 

She giggles after awhile as she rolls her head over to her shoulder. Her chest rises and falls harshly as she bites on her bottom lip, a smile still plastered on her face. Steve removes his fingers from her after a few more minutes of his gentle massage. He sticks his wet digits into his mouth, licking them clean, before pushing his hands underneath the elastic band of his boxer briefs. He sheds them quickly, tossing them to the floor before he closes the distance between them. 

Still on his knees, he pushes his body between her legs, resting his left hand on her thigh. He takes his dick in his hand, stroking himself lightly as precome drips from his aching tip. He shoves into her opening, his mouth dropping open as she takes in his length. Slowly, inch by agonizing inch, he dips inside of her, her velvety folds enveloping him with her heat as he buries himself to his hilt. She arches her back again, tossing her arms around his shoulders and neck.

Steve sucks his bottom lip into his mouth as he withdraws from her slowly, letting out a groan as he pushes back in. His hips start a slow pace, pushing and pulling as he dips his head for a kiss. She welcomes his lips to hers sweeping her tongue over his bottom lip as she pushes her fingers into his hair. He lowers his forehead to hers, rubbing the tips of their noses together before his lips part. A soft, gentle moan falls from his mouth, his warm breath washing over her lips and chin, igniting her fire even more. 

His pace changes, speeding up gradually as frenzy begins to fill the both of them. Okoye skips her fingers up his forearms and biceps, scratching at his skin before wrapping her hands around his wrists. His hips become unrelenting; drilling into her with a brutal force. His muscles tense and flex, his face twists with pleasure as his stomach tightens. His hips falter as a shiver runs up his spine; another moan pushing from behind his lips. 

Okoye holds his face in her hands, her own release beginning to build for a second time. Random expletives falls from Steve’s lips as she takes every forceful inch of him. Her sweet moans add to his intoxication, her muscles tightening around him, drawing him closer and closer to his ruin. She licks at his lips, dragging her wet tongue from his chin to his nose as she stares back into his blue eyes. 

One more buck of his hips into her wetness and Steve can’t hold on any longer. He spills into her, hot ribbons of cum spurting into her as his grunts and groans overtake the room. His hips continue to push, hitting her spot over and over and over again as he oozes his seed. She convulses, her muscles contracting as another orgasm flashes through her. Her clit pulses, jumping slightly as she hugs Steve to her, his name falling from her lips as they ride the wave together. 

Steve falls on top of her, his face in the crook of her neck as he drags in ragged breaths. Okoye flattens her palms on his back as she wraps her legs around his waist. She giggles lightly as his lips peck at her neck and shoulder. She drags her fingers along his spine slowly, placing one, two, three kisses on the top of his head. She can feel him relaxing, little by little as the minutes pass, fully shedding all of the frustration and worry that comes with being Captain America. 

“Feel better?” She asks softly.

He can’t even string together any words, he just nods and grunts out of content as he wraps his arms around her body. He squeezes her to him as he nuzzles into her skin, placing more sloppy kisses on her collarbone. The drowsy super soldier begins to give in to his urge to sleep, letting his eyes close, his breathing becoming steady and deep. 

As he hovers between being awake and falling asleep, Steve lets out a sigh and mumbles happily, “I can’t wait for next months box.”


End file.
